


A World Of Weasley

by Severus1snape



Series: Weasley Fun [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Betaed, Coming Out, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:04:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severus1snape/pseuds/Severus1snape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I love this story so much. It came to me in my dreams and when I woke up I wrote it in one go.<br/>I hope you´ll enjoy it as much as I do, and did writing it!<br/>I enjoy trying pairings that are not so common, you´ll see that with my work too (Neville/Severus for example). Thanks to my amazing Beta S.L who took his time to go through my story! Means so much.<br/>Let me have your thoughts about this one.<br/>See you out there peeps!</p><p>Posted May 8th 2016.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A World Of Weasley

**Author's Note:**

> I love this story so much. It came to me in my dreams and when I woke up I wrote it in one go.  
> I hope you´ll enjoy it as much as I do, and did writing it!  
> I enjoy trying pairings that are not so common, you´ll see that with my work too (Neville/Severus for example). Thanks to my amazing Beta S.L who took his time to go through my story! Means so much.  
> Let me have your thoughts about this one.  
> See you out there peeps!
> 
> Posted May 8th 2016.

**_Author´s note:_ ** _The war ended one year and eight months ago when Harry killed Voldemort. Everyone, who died in DH is still dead with one exception; Fred Weasley is still very much alive, thus making the Weasley family complete. The Weasleys have always been a close bunch, but after the war Molly insisted on having a family dinner every Friday at the Burrow, the only legal excuses for not attending would be severe illness or death, George learned that the hard way when he tried to skip it two months prior. Harry is now training to become an Auror alongside with Ron, Hermione has secured a job at the Ministry in the Department of Rights for Magical Beings, Ginny is working in a Quidditch gear store, Fred and George are successful with their business, Percy is working at the Ministry in the Department of Magical Law, Charlie is chief of the British Department of Dragon-handlings, and Bill has finally transferred to Gringotts in Britain two weeks prior._

_I know this pairing is not to everyone´s liking, but I like it!_

_Also, I know half the Weasleys have blue eyes, but in my story they all have brown because it fits better. Feel free to review and let me know what you think! Enjoy._

**__**

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

 

The noise at the Burrow alone would have been alarmingly close to causing _anyone_ a migraine unless you were a Weasley or dating one. Harry was neither, but as a select family member with no blood ties to the Weasleys, he was used to the shouting, the laughter across the table, having to distinguish between five conversations, and eating at the same time. He loved every single Friday night he had to spend with the group of people he had grown to love throughout the years.

 

 

Ron, Angelina, Charlie, and Ginny were discussing the newest firebolt in line, which was to be released next week and as a member of staff Ginny could get a twenty percent discount, so they were already bothering her with their pre-orders.

 

 

Percy, Penelope, Molly, Fleur and Bill´s topic, for now, was the bulge on Fleur´s stomach. Being the first Weasley to provide Molly with a grandchild, she wanted to know absolutely _everything,_ which suited Bill´s wife perfectly since she loved talking about herself, it apparently appealed to her Veela side.

 

George, Hermione, Fred, and Arthur talked about the twins´ newest addition of products, which very much looked like a muggle television set that blew up when you used it for twenty minutes. Molly never _did_ understand her sons´ humor, but Arthur was fascinated with anything resembling muggle things, so he listened intensely to their vivid explanations of moving actors inside the tiny box.

 

 

Harry took another bite of the roasted duck and began chewing it slowly to keep himself occupied while glancing around the room. He suddenly stopped. ´ _Stop looking at him, it was only a one night stand, you were both drunk and he obviously doesn´t want to talk about it. It has been eight months, Harry, and he seems happy, just let it go.´_

He glanced away from the redheaded male he was forced to see every week, making sure not to get caught by the brown eyes that ever since _that_ shared night, had stopped Harry´s world when looking into them. It was not like he had _ever_ imagined being attracted to Ginny´s brother, he hadn´t even known he was gay until he had woken up the day after alone in a cold bed, with a sore ass and a damn hangover. He then had to admit to his girlfriend that day that he had cheated on her, naturally, she had been furious with him but telling her that he was, in fact, _so_ gay, had eventually made her anger subside considerably. They had agreed to be close friends ever since, but that didn´t mean that Molly would let the idea of Harry as Ginny´s husband go. Every fucking Friday she would ask the question he dreaded to hear and tonight was no different.

 

 

“So, Harry dear, when are you and Ginny fixing your little _argument_ and getting back together again?” She passed the peas to Charlie and the mashed potatoes to her husband before looking expectantly at Harry.

 

 

“Mom!” Ginny exclaimed, “Let it go, we´re only friends now, alright?”

 

 

“Gin, don´t be ridiculous, you two are meant to be – “

 

 

“Molly,” Arthur tried to cut in with a small smile on his lips.

 

 

“Seriously _mom_ , just lay off them,” Ron chimed in, food threatening to fall out of his mouth, his girlfriend Hermione looked disgustedly at him and he shut up and tried to smile instead. She shook her head and rolled her eyes.

 

 

“Now _really_ , why are you all being so silly, there is absolutely no reason why they should not –“

 

 

“I´m gay.” The silence took over _that_ conversation as Harry´s words was out. His eyes landed on everyone seated at the table in turn. Ron´s arm fell away from where it had been on Hermione´s shoulder, Bill stopped caressing his wife´s round baby-belly, Charlie stopped in mid-action with his fork close to his mouth, Penelope and Percy´s conversation halted, Angelina and George still held hands now somewhat awkwardly, the look on Fred´s face resembled pure shock, and Molly and Arthur just gaped at him. Ginny smiled reassuringly at him with beaming eyes, secretly telling him how proud she was of him for finally coming out. “Ginny and I broke up _because_ I´m gay…” He felt the need to repeat since nobody said anything.

 

 

He caught sight of _the_ brown eyes and had to swallow the lump in his throat. _I´m in love with her brother._ , Of course, Harry would never reveal her brother´s secret to anyone, it was _his_ to keep or tell as he saw fit. Harry had done his best to forget about the hours they spent together at the Ministry party to celebrate the election of the new Minister for Magic, he had been with other men _after_ , but they were lacking something. Their hands were not touching him in the right kind of way, and the way they fucked him was also very wrong; they were just not _him._

 

 

Harry had never been attracted to the Weasley before that night. His brown eyes were sparkling when he smiled and he _did_ have the red hair Harry liked so much, yes, but other than that he had never looked at him twice. For one thing, he was a guy. His hair used to be shorter, but now it was long enough to put into a ponytail, and his facial features had evolved over the past couple of years too, he looked _manly_ now; yes, that would be the best word for it. When Harry had seen his naked body his breath had been caught somewhere deep in his throat. Never in his imagination could he have thought that _this_ Weasley could possibly look this good, his shoulders had widened and that absolutely stunning chest with additional muscled abs he had worked up, had been enough to make Harry dizzy when running his hands over them. The firm arse, he had grabbed when the redhead had taken his virginity and pounded into his tight heat made him want more. His legs were still slim, but they had toned muscles still.

 

 

“Harry _dear_ ,” Molly had found her voice again, “you´re _only_ nineteen, it´s natural to be confused-“

 

 

That was _it_. Harry couldn´t take it anymore, no more conversations about him and Ginny getting together again. “Why don´t you ask your son if I was _confused_ when he fucked me…” And he stood abruptly from his seat and left the house right after slamming the door after him loudly.

 

 

He wasn´t there to see Molly dropping her knife unto her plate breaking the porcelain in shock, he didn´t see Ginny flinch, he didn´t hear Ron almost choking on his food and Hermione and Penelope pounding on his back to help him breathe again, he didn´t see _those_ brown eyes follow him as he exited the Burrow.

 

 

Molly´s eyes flew to the son opposite her, “ _Well_ , I hope you´re happy now; you ruined Ginny´s chance of happiness.” She sniffed.

 

 

“Mom! Harry´s _gay_ – we would never have worked out anyway, and hey, I can bloody well find someone else who will love me the right way!” The youngest Weasley was deeply offended, that their mother thought that she _needed_ Harry as her life partner so badly, to ignore the fact that he liked men.

 

 

“I didn´t do _anything_ to Harry! I´m not gay, just because I don´t feel like settling down like the rest of you yet!” Charlie practically yelled at his mother in response to her ridiculous outburst.

 

 

“Now, now,” Arthur spoke, “settle down all, there is no need to fight. Someone should go talk to Harry.”

 

 

“I veel goo,” Fleur volunteered awkwardly, which Arthur agreed would be wise since she was neither male nor a Weasley by blood relation, so she left them to finish their argument.

 

 

Arthur cleared his throat, “What is this all about now?” His eyes wandered around the table in confusion. “Charlie claims to not know anything about this, which can only mean…” His eyes lingered on Fred.

 

 

The twin burst out laughing. “Oh, come _on_ dad, I may be single with no particular preference and loving it by the way, but I´m not stupid enough to let someone like Harry go, _if_ I were lucky enough to have him to begin with.” He winked, and then went back to eating like nothing had happened at all.

 

 

Molly turned white, she only had two single sons and knowing that Harry was the only one in this room apart from her husband she knew would never tell her a lie, caused her great misery right at the moment, because that would mean that someone had cheated on a spouse or was outright lying to her. And clearly, the rest of the room had come to that conclusion as well judging from the uncomfortable silence.

 

***

 

Harry had apparated to his secret place far away from everything. He sat there looking at the wild sea with mixed colors of white, green and blue. He never failed to calm himself down when coming here. He had found the place a couple of months after getting his apparition permit. He had never even brought Ginny to this spot, he needed a place to call his own; everyone did.

 

 

It was freezing outside due to December´s arrival, but he didn´t care for the spot he was currently sitting in a small cave with the spectacular view, he had found shelter from the wind. He wouldn´t be staying long anyway, he never did. His mind was slowly drifting back to the night that changed everything for him.

 

***

 

_“Harry, why are you sitting here all by yourself, surely the savior of the world should have company?” His honey brown eyes sparkled down at the younger male from where he was standing._

_“Well, feel free to join me then, Ginny took off with one of her silly girlfriends to chat, so I´m all yours.” He grinned and made a hand gesture offering him a seat, and the other took a steadying breath. Even though he was already close to being half drunk tonight, because he had had some stupid fight with his girl, he couldn´t even begin to remember what was about, he knew flirting when he saw it. Harry was flirting with him, right?_

_He sat down opposite him, and after a while sitting in awkward silence Harry initiated playing some muggle drinking game Harry had learned from his dorm mate Seamus, which meant, that not even half an hour had gone by before they were both pissed on beer._

_“No more talking about our women, they have gone off to have their own fun, let us enjoy our freedom for tonight at least.” The Weasley said, making a swift hand movement. They laughed and raised their glasses in unison, before emptying them in a single gulp. Harry had never seen him drink so much before; he quite enjoyed spending time with him alone._

_“Wanna go somewhere for air? It´s hot in here.” Harry suddenly asked the other, who swayed slightly in his seat as he tried to meet the green orbs, so beautiful. He licked his lips awkwardly. There he was flirting again, didn´t he know he was the reason for it being hot in here? The redhead helped Harry stand and they walked to the nearest exit._

_“You smell good,” he far too bluntly stated, and Harry grinned at him sheepishly as they rounded the corner and neared the outside._

_“Thank you,” he daringly leaned closer to smell the other too, “So do you, really good in fact, never realized that before.” He laughed and the green orbs shone with mischief, the redhead thought. He felt his arousal starting to show. Damn Harry and his temptations. He had to swallow before answering, but instead of the perfect response he had concocted in his brain his mouth decided to take the lead._

_“You´re fucking gorgeous, did you know that?” He blinked as he tasted the words his mouth had spat out abruptly and then blushed dumbly. ´Fuck, you idiot.´ He berated himself._

_Harry stopped in his tracks towards the muggle bar, that was situated a short distance away from the main entrance of the Ministry of Magic and swayed on his feet, he leaned against the brick wall with his back. “You don´t really mean that.” He almost whispered after a while feeling slightly taken aback._

 

_A pale hand took the liberty to rest beside Harry´s head as the redhead steadied himself to not show the other just how weak his knees were at this very moment. “I never say anything I don´t mean, you ought to know me that well by now, especially not something like this.” Harry bit his bottom lip like he always did when he was either nervous or thinking hard, right now, he was both. He didn´t understand what was happening to him, why were they having this sort of conversation in the first place? And why had they left the girls behind, to do what, flirt? Flirting with a man was not something Harry was used to, he had never done that before and why would he begin now, and he was not gay, was he? And even if he was gay, surely this man in front of him would hardly be his choice; he was Ginny´s older brother for crying out loud._

_Harry tried to focus on the man´s face. He had matured a lot since the first time he saw him years ago. He was no longer scrawny and his hair was longer. At first, it had looked odd on him, but now, seeing him, it looked right. His deep brown eyes were a deep honey color and Harry unconsciously licked his lips staring at them. Like the other Weasleys he had freckles on his very pale skin, but not too many for it to matter, none of the Weasleys had, really. He had perfect teeth as he smiled back at Harry, he noticed, it was not a thing a man would ever notice on another man on a day to day basis, but they were standing so close together he could hardly miss seeing it. His shoulders were broader than in Harry´s younger school days too, and he could sense through the thin layers of summer clothes, that he had muscles underneath. A sudden urge to prove that theory right reached Harry´s drunken fingers as he let them move forward when he felt them being grasped by the other pale hand._

_“Be careful Harry, every action has its consequence.” Harry´s brows furrowed, to begin with, but slowly they began relaxing again and he nodded slightly. The hand released Harry´s, who didn´t hesitate to push it against the Weasley´s chest. As Harry explored the front of the muscled body indeed, the redhead drew in a breath and closed his eyes. Harry´s hand acted nothing like it would be on a normal day without drinking; that one would never have been allowed to suddenly glide downwards to slim hips or to the back to feel the firm arse presented there. Ginny´s brother gasped, opened his eyes and caught Harry´s green ones._

_Harry parted his lips without thinking when the other leaned in, pausing before their lips could meet, and awaiting permission. Harry had no idea what the hell was going on, but his hand rose and pulled the male forward to close the distance between them._

_They moaned in unison._

_The Weasley had wanted this for four years, but knew he would never be allowed to follow through with his longing for the younger male, he belonged to his sister, and Harry and he were just too different, but he was not about to stop because of that. Harry was brave, smart, loving, loyal and absolutely breathtakingly handsome._

_Neither of the two males seemed inclined to remember being spoken for already, by females not to mention. As Harry´s mouth opened a tongue darted daringly inside to taste. Both males shared another moan when the Weasley suddenly pulled away. “We can´t,” Harry didn´t want to stop kissing him, he had never shared a kiss like that with anyone, “Not out here, in public.” Harry grabbed the other´s hand and pulled him towards the Bar. When they entered he let go of his hand and walked to the counter to whisper something to the barmaid, she nodded and handed him an object and Harry returned to the slightly confused male._

_“Come on,” he said and led the way to the backroom and up two flight of stairs before stopping in front of a door with the number 3 on it, he had trouble with the muggle key, but after a couple of minutes of fumbling the door was ajar and the redhead was pulled inside harshly. The door slammed shut and Harry hungrily claimed the other´s lips once more and started pushing them towards the bed._

_Harry was panting heavily and the red-head never wanted to stop kissing, touching or more, if he got his way to where this was clearly leading, but he also had control over himself, enough to stop and ask Harry if he was sure about this. Harry took the other´s hand and brought it to his groin causing a deep groan to escape the Weasley immediately, “does it feel like it to you?”_

_Harry was pushed roughly towards the bed; he felt like his entire body had caught fire, nothing had ever felt like this. Sex with Ginny was, well, it was nice and good, but this was already more than he could take, almost. And this was just kissing and touching. “Wand. Clothes. Off.” He said between kisses and the other complied after some fumbling drunken movements._

_Harry hissed when his body collided with the cold bed and the warm body fell on top of him, such a difference in temperatures, such bliss. My god, he wanted him, and he hadn´t even known before now._

_Harry had spent many months afterward, thinking over if he had been drugged to feel this way, a potion maybe, but he knew that he hadn´t because a Love potion would have forced Harry´s obsession to seek the Weasley out again, and he hadn´t done that. Not that he didn´t want to, god he did, but the other seemed to either not remember their encounter or worse chose to pretend it didn´t happen._

_Lips sucked on Harry´s neck greedily while hands roamed around his slender but toned body. He moaned and the mouth continued its trip down his heated body and stranded on a pink nipple. He yelped as he felt teeth sink into the bud, he hissed when the same mouth licked and blew on it. Harry bucked into the molestation, he was not used to this sort of rough treatment, but oh, how he loved it. “More… please.” He begged, and was rewarded for the same act on his other side. His hand gripped the red locks firmly. “Please…”_

_The mouth moved further down, it was clearly very intelligent in understanding fluently gibberish, a language, that his mouth had decided to take up for tonight. “Oh god.” A tongue dipped into his navel briefly before that divine, wet mouth kissed his left inner thigh, clearly on a mission to tease him to death, he was sure._

_“Please… I need…” Harry begged; mind fogged with desire and lust. How could anyone ever be this good, this attentive to his body? He moaned loudly when he felt hot breath on the tip of his prick, he had to see what was going on, and so he heaved up on his elbows and met the honey colored eyes again._

_“Can I?” Oh fuck, how can he even ask that question? Of course, he can bloody well suck me off. Harry blinked in realization that he was asking permission again because Harry also had a girl; his sister._

_“Yes, please…” He managed to rasp out and he let out a sob of contentment when the mouth licked the salty pre-cum from his red engorged head, practically begging the mouth to not stop there. He lost his balance and fell onto his back when his cock disappeared into the brilliant heat and the suction started. He felt his sac being caressed gently and he spread his legs before he knew it._

_A finger probed at his virgin entrance but it hesitated when feeling too much resistance. He felt the loss when the finger went away and whined without knowing it, and suddenly the mouth also stopped moving. He groaned in frustration while the other chuckled lightly. Harry´s legs were lifted over the Weasley´s shoulders and moments after Harry nearly blew his load, as a tongue began licking his puckered hole. “FUCK, what are you…” He panted. The mouth stilled._

_“You want me to stop?”_

_“Don´t you fucking dare, it feels so damn good!” Harry received a grin and the mouth went back to preparing him for the finger, which came into play a minute later and began moving in and out of his tight hole. “Ooooh goooooood… please, please, pleeeeease… more…”_

_Another digit pushed gently inside and Harry felt full, oh so very, very full. And then the fingers moved and touched something that made Harry curse in surprise and pleasure at the same time. “One more?” He had the audacity to ask him. Yes, one more, god damn it, and right fucking now!_

_“Yes!” And the older male soon after was wiggling three fingers inside Harry´s soon-to-be not virgin hole. “Oh god, oh god, oh GOD!!”_

_“You´re so gorgeous Harry. I have wanted this for so long.” Harry´s cock twitched and the fingers left his body, but Harry had seen it coming, as the other grabbed his wand and lubricated his own cock, Harry had to fight a deep-throated groan watching it. The cock was a little over average in length, Harry would say, but the thickness had Harry worrying if his hole would ever function again. The red-head seemed to have read his worries. “I´ll be gentle until you ask me not to.” His eyes sparkled. Why the hell would I ask him not to? He would split my hole three ways if not. “Relax, love.” He whispered when he let his legs down and settled over Harry._

_Harry tried as best he could to do just that, and then he felt it, the thick cock breaching his puckered entrance. He stilled once the head was inside, letting Harry adjust, “breathe Harry, I won´t hurt you, love.” Harry relaxed again and was rewarded when the cock moved further inside._

_“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!” Harry said when it was halfway, holy shit it hurt. The warm body wrapped around him as the Weasley began leaned in for a kiss._

_“I can stop if you tell me to, but I really don´t want to.” The honest reply came and Harry smiled lazily. “I can´t believe nobody ever popped you before, how can everyone not want to.” Harry grinned at the compliment._

_“Fuck me.” The words harsh, but damn did he mean them. The other moved again and this time he didn´t stop until his balls hit Harry´s arse._

_“Oh, sweet mother of God, love, you feel so good.” Harry wrapped his legs around the pale body and ordered him to move soon after, which he did. They moaned in unison moments after when Harry´s prostate wanted to join the party._

_“I can´t… please… I need…” A hand grasped his dick firmly and he began slamming harder into the tightness while wanking him off. “Oooooooh… yes, yes, yes… gonna go…”_

_And he spurted his semen all over the other´s hand. The Weasley controlled himself, he didn´t want it to end here. “Can you take more?” His question was almost pleading._

_“Oh god yes, more… please… fuck me again…” And that he did. When they finally fell asleep together, they had been at it for three hours. Three, wonderful, blissful hours._

_Harry had woken up alone the next day at around midday. The room had been paid for, for another night, in case Harry felt like sleeping there again, which he couldn´t because he had to find Ginny and explain where he took off to._

_And he did find her, and they argued, broke up and made up all on the same day. Ginny had a feeling something had been off, but she had feared it was another girl he had taken a liking to, so she was actually relieved when Harry confessed that he had to be gay, because a girl can do many things to get a man to love her, but not when the said man happens to be gay._

_***_

“`Arry vas not thare, I don´t know whare ´e vent.” Fleur admitted when coming back inside after five minutes of searching the property. She sat back down and Bill frowned slightly.

 

“I´ll go and find him.” His father nodded in approval while glancing around to his other children. He had a feeling that they would have to wait to get answers from Harry if they would ever get them.

 

 

***

 

 

Harry returned to the Burrow again, knowing he would have to apologize to his family, he didn´t want to lose them. He loved them too much, one male in particular. He shook his head to clear his thoughts away; it would do him no good to keep thinking about him like that. It had been too long, and even though Harry had eventually fallen in love with him, after seeing him every Friday at his mom and dad´s place, after he had begun looking at him that way, he knew it would never happen again, even though he wanted it, so badly.

 

 

“Harry?” A tentative voice said and Harry drew in a deep breath. Here it goes then, he turned and smiled sheepishly.

 

 

“Bill…” He bit his lip in embarrassment while waiting for the oldest Weasley brother to speak, he was ten years older than Harry, his hair was long, he had stopped wearing his earring two years ago, but he still looked damn good, even with the scars Greyback had given him, which had faded some over the past many months. Harry sighed.

 

 

“So, Harry. That was _quite_ the outburst. Left mom all flustered and _not_ yelling, I have to learn that trick some time.” He winked at Harry, who laughed as he began to relax. “Do you… is there something… you know I´m here for you, if you want to talk, right?” His brown eyes searched Harry´s saddened ones.

 

 

Harry couldn´t speak so he nodded instead. He really _did_ know that, and he appreciated it too. He knew that whatever he talked to Bill about, it would not go further, he was sure he wouldn´t even tell his wife if he asked him not to. He didn´t bore into the truth behind what Harry had stated inside the house because he knew Harry needed some time to process it all, and then he would be right there, listening to Harry´s troubles, like the amazing older-brother figure he was.

 

 

A firm hand went on Harry´s shoulders for a short moment and a kiss on his temples made him sigh. “I´m here when you need me, Harry, just say the word.” Harry nodded but couldn´t meet his gaze, before feeling Bill releasing him and leaving him alone again in the cold.

 

 

When Bill re-entered the house everyone saw the shake of his head saying ´no, Harry didn´t tell him anything´. “He´s out there still.”

 

 

Charlie got up from his seat as if that was his cue to have a go at it because that was how the Weasleys worked, they took care of their loved ones. Charlie was in such a hurry, that he forgot to bring his coat. “Geez it´s bloody freezing out here Har, you´ll get a cold if you don´t get inside.” He smiled a little when the nine year-older male embraced him from behind, which would have been awkward, but this was _Charlie_ , so it wasn´t. “Sooo, who popped your cherry?” Harry snorted. Leave it to Charlie to be so blunt.

 

 

“Jealous?” Harry could play this game too.

 

 

“Of course, with your tight arse just begging for it, how can I not be?” Harry laughed. He could always count on Charlie bringing every sod ass mood into a better one. Harry leaned back into the embrace, Charlie felt so warm even though it really was winter outside.

 

 

“Did you ever feel like your chest might explode from longing?” He whispered, not really expecting an answer.

 

 

“Of _course_ I did,” Charlie said after a while, “All the bloody time before moving back here, I mean, seriously, I am such a horrible cook and I _longed_ for mom´s –“

 

 

Harry snorted with laughter, Charlie the ultimate single, straight male, never bringing anyone with him home to meet his parents. “I´m sorry you feel that way, little brother, I wish I could take that pain off your chest for you.” He said solemnly. Harry knew he meant it.

 

 

“I love you, Char.”

 

 

“Me too,” And with another hug he let him go. “Come inside soon.” He called after him.

 

 

“Your turn Ron,” he said once he had a cup of hot coffee between his hands, and his younger brother sighed, he hated talking about things like this.

 

 

Harry heard the door open again wondering who Charlie had sent this time. “Hey mate,” Ron then, Harry relaxed again when he saw the cold air transforming his best friend´s breath into a cloud of white in front of him as he stood beside him. “You alright?”

 

 

“Not really, but you don´t have to… I know how you feel about stuff like this.” He shrugged it off.

 

 

“Yeah, sort of more Mione´s thing.” Harry nodded. “Well,” he was already so cold, he couldn´t believe that Harry had been out here so long, “I´ll just be off then.” Another nod and Harry felt a hand squeeze his shoulder before it was gone. Harry exhaled loudly, maybe he should just go inside and deal with it, he had to apologize to them all anyway.

 

 

“He doesn´t say much,” Ron shrugged, when his mother and Ginny kept bugging him. “Maybe we should just leave him alone for a bit.”

 

 

Fleur was rubbing her belly and holding her husband´s hand at the same time, Molly sat with Arthur at the end of the dining table looking at her wit´s end. She looked around to Bill with Fleur, George with Angelina, Ron with Hermione and Percy with Penelope; so much _love_ within this small house at the same time, and then Harry was out there in the cold, not feeling any of it. How could she have been so blind to one of her ´children´s´ unhappiness?

 

 

Penelope looked at her fiancée, the man she had loved for six years and smiled caringly, she lifted her right hand to gently caress his cheek. Percy returned the smile and placed his larger hand over hers, his eyes never leaving her blue ones. “I love you,” she whispered to him, so nobody but him heard, she knew Percy was a very private man, in fact, his own family had never seen the two of them even kiss because that was ´not proper public behavior´ according to the redhead.

 

 

“I know Pen,” he mouthed at her, his eyes twinkling brightly, not because of any glasses reflecting the light, he no longer needed those since the potion he had taken had corrected his poor eyesight. She simply nodded and let her hand drop to her side once more and turned around to smile at Molly, who seemed to be on the verge of weeping like she always was when seeing one of her children so happy.

 

 

“I believe this to be the most loving family in our world,” she spoke softly and that made Molly finally lose it and pull her daughter-in-law into a tight embrace which she willingly took.

 

 

***

 

Harry closed the door silently after him, stupidly praying nobody would hear him, but naturally all eyes fell on him at once. He shrugged it off and collected his courage. Penelope was closest to where he stood and she hugged him, he hugged her back, he had always liked her a lot. He smiled when she began to whisper to him so only he heard her. Harry flushed and whispered something back to her, and seconds after they parted still smiling.

 

 

“Thanks,” he said, “I´m sorry, I shouldn´t have… I just… my brain worked overtime…” He didn´t meet anyone´s eyes while he bit his lip, and before anyone could say anything causing him to be even more embarrassed he mumbled. “Where is Perce?” Once looking around, not finding the last brother to be there like the rest of them. She stepped further away from the younger male, eyes beaming up at him.

 

 

“He´s in the living room,” Penelope softly spoke but the entire room could hear her, and Harry simply nodded and stood his ground, “go on, if you want to speak to him too.” She added and turned around to talk to Fleur.

 

 

Harry looked around again and started walking towards the other room through the open door, in his confusion he forgot to close it after him, but he still didn´t hear Penelope hushing the others into silence so she could listen in on the conversation about to take place, well, they _all_ could.

 

 

Harry slowly neared the older wizard, feeling immensely nervous all of a sudden as he took a deep breath, before coming to a halt at the fireplace and leaning casually against the mantelpiece beside Percy, who turned automatically to look at Harry. “Hi Perce, why are you not with the rest of us in the kitchen?” Harry tentatively wanted to know.

 

 

The piercing look he received was nerve-wracking and Harry had to take a steadying breath to not run away from it. “I needed some alone time, I guess.” He shrugged. The words were out there, and they were not really what Harry had expected them to be, not that he had given it much thought anyway, but they still startled him as he took a step back, readying him to depart the room.

 

 

“Oh, sorry,” he mumbled slightly taken aback, “I´ll just leave you to it then.” A pale hand grasped his elbow to stop his movements shortly after. There it was again, that searching look from brown probing eyes; he never knew if Percy was as gifted Legilimency, he never bothered to care.

 

 

“Why are you _here,_ Harry?” The words sounded troubled, which stung Harry slightly and he took another deep breath before answering.

 

 

“To talk to you. To get you to see reason.” The response was so honest, so heartfelt, so Harry.

 

 

“I don´t know what you´re talking about.” He simply retorted.

 

 

“Yes, you bloody well do. Stop pretending to be stupid, it´s not becoming of you.” He was so irritated with the other male at this point. “Why are you always ignoring me? You´re the only Weasley to do that. Why is _that_ , I want to know?”

 

 

He didn´t get a reply, which left him frustrated beyond anything, really. “Are you too _perfect_ to be spending time with me?” Percy´s eyes narrowed in disbelief. “Because, if that´s the case, I think I deserve the truth from you.” Harry stared him down challengingly. Percy blinked stupidly a couple of times.

 

 

“Of course not, why would yo –“

 

 

“Then what the hell is it? Huh? You _what_ , you think you´re too boring to be addressing the great and almighty Harry Potter, savior of our world?” He said mockingly and laughed tentatively.

 

 

Percy remained silent.

 

 

“Is that… do you really…” He stumbled over the words, “you _do_ think that, don´t you?” Harry tried to meet his eyes, but the other looked into the blazing fire instead. “For god´s sake Perce, my best friend is a boring know-it-all,” if Harry had been listening he would have heard the sharp intake of breath from Hermione from across the room in the kitchen, “but she´s still amazing, and I love her like a sister.”

 

 

Harry clenched his fist at his side, biting his bottom lip. “All my life has been one big major event, never giving me a damn piece of mind,” he went on. “Finding out being a wizard, going to Hogwarts not knowing a damn thing about _anything_ , finding out how my parents died which gave me a constant mark of fame I didn´t want,” he clucked his tongue. “Every year at school I almost died, but then I _didn´t_ and I _still_ had to do the same exams like everyone else besides that.” He kicked the stone wall, “and on top of that, I had to be a _normal_ teenager learning about girls, and failing at that, obviously. I mean, who doesn´t know about being gay before…” The words got stuck in his throat. “I am studying to become an Auror, so you´re a bloody _idiot_ , if you think that I don´t _welcome_ boring in my free time.”

 

 

Percy finally looked at Harry almost pleadingly. “You need to stop, just… freaking stop pretending to be someone you´re not.” The other blinked in confusion.

 

 

“I´m not –“

 

 

“Of course you bloody _are_ Perce!” His hands went into his own hair in frustration. “You´re trying to be… all your life you have been addicted to these ridiculous boxes you put others into, and yourself… never leave any room for failure for anyone, let alone yourself…” His voice stern, “you´re trying to be _perfect_ all the bloody time when in reality there is no such thing.”

 

 

The redhead shook his head in refusal to his statements. “Even your own family doesn´t even _like_ the person you are… well, the person you are pretending to be anyway.” Molly almost went into the room to stop Harry treating Percy like this, but her husband stopped her firmly.

 

 

“You are so rule-bound and uptight, that it´s impossible to have any kind of _normal_ conversation with you because one fears that you will just reprimand or even turn one into some sort of authority for breaking any kind of small rule.”

 

 

“Rules are there to guide and –“

 

 

“Bullshit Perce!” He yelled. “That´s not…argh, you make me want to grab you and shake you until your brain settles in, I mean, _god_ …” His hand rested on the mantelpiece now. “You´re _not_ that way, you´re just pretending, using it so that _you_ will fit into those rules and those boxes, because heaven forbid you _do_ not.” His voice trailed off.

 

 

“I do not what?” His voice was so small like it had been defeated or half erased.

 

 

“You don´t fit! For god´s sake Perce, you´re _gay_! You´re _not_ normal, and there is nothing wrong with being gay. God, you make me feel like I´m some sort of freak every time… every Friday, every family dinner, with your fucking perfect boxes of how things are supposed to be, hell you even have a pretend girlfriend because of it! And I don´t appreciate that, at all… so can you just… stop… just stop…”

 

 

Harry ignored the voices now roaming around in the kitchen in realization to his words. “There is nothing wrong with being gay; we are just as accepted as the straight wizards are.”

 

 

Percy snorted. “That´s rich coming from you, don´t you think? It´s not like you paraded around with _your_ truth yourself.”

 

 

“I didn´t know! _God_ , you think that I hid it because I was ashamed?” And from the look, Harry found in Percy´s eyes that was _exactly_ what he believed. “ _Really_ Perce, that´s what you –“

 

 

“Of course that´s what I think! You never… not even _once_ did you…” He took a deep breath calming him down; Percy Weasley was _not_ accustomed to yelling. “You ignored me for eight months.”

 

 

“You ignored _me_! I didn´t… you had a fucking girlfriend, and you never said anything, how was –“

 

 

“And _that_ stopped you before when we…?”

 

 

“ _Fucked_ …” Harry provided, and the voices in the background exploded. “You can try and hide from the word all you want, that won´t make it not true Perce. We fucked. I cheated on Ginny with you, and you cheated, well, now that I know that Pen was not really your girlfriend I guess I´m the only true bad-guy here…” He stopped speaking.

 

 

“That´s not true… if I hadn´t… you would never…” The fire suddenly became highly interesting again for the redhead.

 

 

Harry snorted. “It´s not like you forced me into it Perce; were you not there, did you not _feel_ how much I… for fuck´s sake Perce I broke up with Ginny because of you…” Brown eyes flew to his in shock, well, judging from the agitated sounds coming from the kitchen everyone was in shock.

 

 

“Can you just… stop pretending… it´s frustrating… and you´re not _that_ boring to begin with, I saw the real you –“

 

 

“I was drunk, that hardly –“

 

 

“You weren´t _that_ drunk Perce, but even if you were… you need to man up and be _you_ , or you´ll force all of us to keep you drunk to put up with you…” He smiled somewhat awkwardly.

 

 

Harry closed his eyes for a moment, thinking, Percy watching him. Green orbs found brown ones again moments later, and he took a step towards Percy resting his back against the wall close to him. Percy swallowed. “Nobody is here, we´re all alone –“

 

 

“That´s not true, there ar-“ A hand silenced him, and Percy´s breathing increased.

 

 

“We are alone in your parent´s living room because your family was tired from a long day´s work and an amazing dinner afterward, they all went home to bed…” Percy narrowed his eyes before shaking his head in refusal. Harry lifted his chin up using his right hand to make him look into his green eyes once more.

 

 

“Of course _we_ didn´t leave, because we were caught up in the moment of wanting to be alone together…” Percy exhaled sharply when Harry paused. He didn´t touch him again, he had to leave it up to the other to decide where this was going. “…But I was about to leave due to a very hard day of practice in training at the Ministry, and you didn´t want me to leave yet…”

 

 

Harry could almost feel a panic attack taking residence inside Percy. _Come on Perce, work with me here._ The words that hit his ears then, almost made him lose his footing. “If you´re really _that_ tired Harry, you really shouldn´t be apparating home,” Harry almost rolled his eyes, leave it to Percy to – then the redhead leaned in, resting his arm on his wall, pushing Harry into the stone with his back, “you should stay here,” Percy´s eyes bored into his skull fogged with the same desire Harry had seen eight months prior, “I promise I´ll help you relax…” _Oh, dear god, yes, YES!_

 

 

Harry ignored Charlie´s outburst and focused on the man in front of him instead. “I don´t think so, Perce, I´ve been having trouble sleeping for years and the only thing that seems to help is a hot shower or a potion that –“

 

 

Fingers closed Harry´s mouth, “I seem to remember another way to do that…” His voice was so sensual, so flirting, and oh, so very hot. _Oh shit! Come on Harry, push him, test him._

“I´m not so sure your mom will be so impressed if I _dirtied_ her rug Perce,” he swallowed and followed Percy´s gaze leading to the armchair with its back turned to the kitchen, “or her furniture.”

 

 

He leaned his other arm on the wall too, caging Harry in. Harry was on fire, and it was _not_ because the fireplace was situated beside them. “ _Oh_ , but I don´t plan on spilling anything…” Harry cursed, causing Percy to smirk down at the younger male.

 

 

Harry licked his lips. “I really don´t thin-“

 

 

“Surely the savior of our world, the man who killed Voldemort, is not afraid of my mother…” _Jesus fucking Christ, what have I started?_ This time it was both Charlie and Bill´s arms that stopped their mother from interfering with Harry and their brother´s interaction, as much as they were in a state of pure shock, they wanted to see where this would lead, no one had _ever_ seen Percy act like _this._ Molly went to wash the dishes clearly uncomfortable with the scene, as for the rest, they were all eyes and ears on Percy and Harry, even though they knew they shouldn´t be.

 

 

“I´m not afraid of anything,” his voice firm and brave, or so he hoped that was what it sounded like. Percy spoke again, and this time it sent shivers all the way down Harry´s body when the redhead’s breath tickled his left ear.

 

 

“Then why are you still standing here instead of sitting in the chair, _Potter_ …” Charlie, Fred, and Angelina cursed out loud. And before he could use the excuse that he was blocked from moving, Percy removed his left arm to let Harry pass, and with a last glance into brown orbs he walked off to the chair and sat down, expecting Percy to back out. The Weasley walked to the chair and when he kneeled down between Harry´s legs Harry had to close his eyes, and Weasley senior cursed, earning him a berating tone from his wife which he ignored.

 

 

“He´s not _really_ going to in our living room in front of us, is he?” George whispered hopefully, oddly exited.

 

 

“Nah, It´s Percy for crying out loud, I´m sure it´s just a mind game.” Bill answered licking his lips.

 

 

“Even if it´s not, Harry will stop him eventually, nobody wants to get caught like _that_ in front of –“ Ron said but was silenced when he heard the distinct sound of a zipper sliding downwards.

 

 

Harry opened his eyes, his breathing patterns were simply ridiculously fast and heavy, as he gazed into the man of his dream´s honey sweet and tempting orbs. “Man or mouse, _Potter_?” _Oh sweet Circe._ Harry was panting already.

 

 

“Gryffindor,” he managed, and he actually heard someone whistle as if impressed with that answer, it might have been Fred. They could only see the top of Harry´s head and his left arm from the kitchen, which almost made Charlie want to step closer just to have a peak. Percy ran his hands over Harry´s strained clothed cock and the dark-haired male gasped, eyes never leaving the brown orbs. The redhead leaned in and the wetness engulfed Harry´s hard member, “fucking hell,” Harry couldn´t have kept the words in his mouth even if he tried. _Percy is sucking me off in front of his fucking family!_

Harry watched Percy bob his head up and down, as he sucked on him. He had to bite down on his tongue to keep from yelling, he was sure to injure himself soon, and then Percy, that bastard, decided to change the rules of the game. “Don´t you dare Percy!” Harry almost begged, when he sucked hard on the head while keeping his tongue at the back of his long dick caressing him teasingly and his fingers massaged between his sac and his puckered entrance. “You´ll make my body… act… fifteen!” Percy chuckled, he _fucking_ chuckled, and then he sucked harder. “You fucking bastard! GOD!”

 

 

They girls were giggling, the twins were in awe, Ron and Arthur had sat down shaking their heads in disbelief, and the two older Weasley brothers, judging from their heated comments, were very impressed indeed, both with Harry´s ability to let Percy lose it like this to forget where he was, and with their brother´s capability to make Harry of all people into a cursing mess.

 

 

“You´ll so… pay… for this…” And then a finger entered him making his entire body shake and his semen burst out of his long member and down Percy´s throat as he swallowed greedily leaving Harry totally sedated and panting. Then the bastard smirked.

 

 

“A good thing I´m also a Gryffindor, I can take my _punishment_ with my head held high –“ Harry crushed their mouths together in the most heated and passionate kiss they had ever shared, which is saying a lot, considering the amount they engaged in on _that_ special night. Percy withdrew after a few minutes panting.

 

 

“What did I tell you about actions and consequences, Harry?”

 

 

“Arthur, _please_ tell me, that he was not doing that, in my chair!” He spluttered awkwardly at his wife, clearly at a loss for words. Maybe in a drunken state of mind, he would have caught Bill or even Charlie in a situation like this, but not Percy, never Percy, but now he didn´t know _anything_ anymore.

 

 

“Say it.” Harry demanded, his hands still had a firm grasp on Percy´s shirt not allowing him to escape from where he was still kneeling after having tucked away Harry´s cock again. Percy searched his green sparkling eyes.

 

 

“Are you sur-“ He tentatively began before he was interrupted.

 

 

“Say it.” Harry repeated, Percy never flinched or looked away for even a second when the words flooded towards Harry´s ears, not because Harry had practically ordered him to speak them, but because he _wanted_ to, for so long he had wanted to.

 

 

The kitchen´s inhabitants held their breaths.

 

 

“I love you.” And Percy found himself dragged into another blissfully heated kiss.

 

 

“About fucking time you _prick_.” Harry retorted after the kiss, “I love you too.” Percy closed his eyes and bowed his head taking a very deep breath before speaking again in a strained whisper of pained strength.

 

 

“You don´t know how long –“

 

 

Harry´s hands cupped the pale face forcing the other to meet his eyes. “Yes, I do…” Percy shook his head but Harry went on, “since I was fifteen, right?” The Weasley didn´t know what to say. “That´s when you started to act funny around me.” He explained.

 

 

“PERCY IGNATIUS WEASLEY!” They startled when the mother of the family yelled and came into their view stopping beside them with her hands on her hips. Percy swore under his breath but both Harry and his mother heard it clearly. “How dare you do that to me!? To all of us!”

 

 

“Molly dear,” her husband tried to calm her down.

 

 

“SHUT UP!” They were shocked, never had they heard her, this angry, or yelling in such a manner at her own husband. “You… you… how dare you keep something like this from me, from us!” _Huh?_ Harry and Percy shared a confused look. Her hand was now pointing at her son, who was still kneeling on the floor between Harry´s legs, and the man had not even blushed when his mother came over, seeing him in such a state, the same man who had never even kissed someone in front of her before tonight.

 

 

“Mother –“

 

 

“Don´t you _mother_ me, Percy! How can you think, for even one minute, that we would not… that we would love you less because of your sexuality? You fooled us all with this poor, sweet girl, who pretended for five years, five years Percy for heaven´s sake…”

 

 

“I am not so poor Molly, I´m gay too, and that´s why I agreed to this.” She smiled, but Molly simply huffed, turned around to her son once more, because she had _clearly_ not finished.

 

 

“And Harry - what about _him_? You know how much we love him, and how dearly I wanted him to be a part of the family legally! To have him for a son-in-law, and you just wasted so much precious time with your-“

 

 

“Molly,” It was Harry´s words that cut her off this time. “Truth be told, if he _had_ tried earlier, I wouldn´t have been responsive to him, I thought that, well Ginny and I... until eight months ago I didn´t realize that I preferred men over women, I mean, I never really had time to… Ginny was always _there_ , and so sweet and pretty and we just sort of…” He paused. “I wasn´t fair to her, I should have…”

 

 

“Please don´t Harry.” Ginny said, tears falling from her eyes. “I loved you, but I think I always realized that something was off, I just really… loved you… and I ignored it.” Harry closed his eyes briefly processing it all.

 

 

“ _Well,_ I don´t know about the rest of you, but this has been the most _fun_ family dinner EVER.” Fred exclaimed to fill out the awkward silence that rang after that, and the laughter erupted everywhere, even Molly had to give in eventually and joined her family.

 

 

Harry shot a glance to Percy in the midst of it all and offered him a smile before mouthing ´I love you´ again and Percy drew him down into his lap on the floor to kiss him again, not caring who was watching them, not caring about his rules of proper behavior in public and definitely not caring about his stupid boxes anymore, well, until he got to work at the very least, anyway.

 

 

THE END

  



End file.
